Runaway
by lthuntress
Summary: I'm innocent... INNOCENT!


**Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all the characters, I just create backstories for them. :P**

Micheal POV

"I'm _Innocent_!" Lavinia, screamed, banging on the bars of her cramped, damp, dark cell. Why she yelled, Micheal really didn't understand. They'd just hit her on the head again, probably with the spiked gloves this time. He was beginning to believe she liked the torture, but that was cruel of him. She was just scared, barely 14.

Micheal knew she was innocent, but obviously, the Capitol needed somebody to blame for the murder of Cross. Cross the Peacekeeper, more often known as Cross the killer. On the streets of district 6, it was often joked that somebody would kill Cross someday, but nobody believed it would actually happen. Obviously, so they didn't have to start an investigation, the person who found the body was blamed and arrested. His assistant, poor Lavinia.

Micheal's story was different. He was innocent also, but the 6 years he had been cramped into that damp cell had crushed his spirit to admit it. The scars that patterned his foreheads were a painful reminder to him as well. Every day for the last month, he had heard Lavinia scream that she was innocent, it almost bored him; he could hear the weakness in her voice, they were crushing her spirit. And once her spirit was crushed, it would be easy to persuade her to plead guilty. President Snow and the Peacekeepers would probably like nothing more than to watch every single member of the districts hang from the gallows, swinging... Swinging... Swinging.

Lavinia POV

They promised she would be free in a week. She was only meant to be there for a week whilst the investigation took place, a month in this cramped cell proved that the Peacekeepers are filthy rotten liars. She hadn't killed him, but she had seen the culprit. A young man, about 17. He had a messy (possibly flea-ridden as he kept scratching) mane of red hair, and a playful grin playing across his lips, even as the blade pierced Cross' neck. His leather apron had been stained with blood as he had turned to Lavinia, voice playful and joking "I'll see you later, _Avox_"

The word had been totally foreign to her, but Micheal had explained through the crack in their cell's main wall. They did something to Avoxes tongues, rendering them unable speak. They did it to traitors, murderers. And, as they thought she was a killer, she was using her tongue as much as possible, which is why she hadn't been silent since she had arrived at the prison. She _had _seen the boy later, his body had been pulled from the train tracks, a suicide. He had taken the cowards ways out, in case his plan to frame her had not gone completely to plan.

Lavinia hadn't realized how beautiful her voice was until it was almost gone, it was childish, high-pitched. Unlike Micheal's low, whispery tone. Though he said girls voice's didn't go that low. He also said the moon was made of cheese, so it might have been possible. Not for Lavinia though, she would probably have a tongue for maybe another month? So she would treasure it, taking every mouse like murmur with grace, clutching her throat and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Micheal POV

The prison really was old. As Lavinia had discovered only recently, there seemed to be a small hole in the wall, just big enough for Micheal, certainly large enough for Lavinia to squeeze through. Their planned escape route seemed unknown to the Peacekeepers, and the forcefield below cushioned their fall, bouncing them onto the roof. They could just run through the Hunger games training centre and penthouse, which, as Lavinia knew, was empty these first few weeks before the reaping.

Micheal had never been so terrified as he squeezed through the crack, Lavinia was waiting on the roof, he couldn't leave her. What if she was caught? The girl was still a child! He should be there to protect her, she had seemed fearless as she leaped, flying upwards as she collided with the forcefield, she seemed to be _laughing. _And here he was, scared to crawl onto the ledge. Micheal crawled forwards, through the hole and onto the thin ledge, his hazel eyes took in the almost beautiful Capitol. It was peaceful here, or at least it would be till he was caught... Taking a breath, he stepped forwards, screaming inwardly as he bounced onto the roof.

Lavinia POV

She felt like she was flying. Like a butterfly, like the queen of fairies. It was a beautiful experience... Except when Micheal collided with her on the roof, breaking her nose. So, as they ran, she had the extra job of staunching the heavy flow of blood pouring from her nose, leaving an easily tracked trail behind. It was only when they boarded the train did the crimson liquid stop dripping, but her nose was still blue, swollen and extremely painful. "District 12," Micheal murmured to her, "Our new home?"

Lavinia forgot to answer him as she glanced out over the dark, dusty coal mining district, everything seemed so.. Grey, even the eyes of the men that passed the two. Micheal would fit in well with half of the District, with his platinum blonde hair, blue eyes that adorable shade of light sapphire. But where would Lavinia stand? With her bright red hair and hazel eyes, only 6 would be her home, where she fit in. But... Her eyes drifted past a fence, to the forest that stood on the other side of the District, through the trees, a shadow danced beneath the trees... No, _two_ shadows... They fought, not danced. And when her eyes focused more, she could see they were people, armed with a bow and arrow of sort "That forest! Our new home."

Katniss POV

We were hunting, that's when I saw them running. Running towards us, screaming for help. There was a shadow above them, a dark one. A shadow with a Captiol shield, a hovercraft... That's when the harpoon came down, piercing the boys chest, the girl screamed. Perhaps they were lovers, probably not, she wold scream if Gale got impaled, she would scream, but they were not lovers. Then a net engulfed the girl, she yelped as it pulled her up, but her eyes were on the boy... He was probably dead... No... Definitely _dead _

** Wanted!**

_** Latvinia Droon, **_

_** Murderer, Prison Escapee,**_

_** Approach with caution,**_

_** Reward: £10,000. **_


End file.
